Incomplete
by tHeWoRkInGzOmBiE
Summary: His reply would always remain, 'I am only have half.'But it only served as a reminder to himself that he was only half of himself, he was wasn't complete nor would he ever be. I guess it's a sort of self inflicted torture of the soul. SasuNaru GaaNaru!
1. Enter: Uzumaki Naruto!

**I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Enter: Uzumaki Naruto!**

* * *

The day was bright and the sun beat down on everything it could see, the trees swayed back and fourth in the lazy wind. The large green doors, that had a great red swirl on it, opened as a new student walked in. The halls were littered with the various types of people, conversing in what ever manner normal, either screaming or laughing, just the usual. The teen of fifteen expelled air from his lungs causing a sigh. This would be his first day here but he wasn't looking forward to any of it. As he sighed, he scruntched the books in his arms tighter and bent his head on top of them to hide his face and began walking, a slight hit of unrecognizable sadness in them. His hair was as blonde as the Suna sand's, eyes bluer than any stream and intoxicating tan gold skin. As he walked he caught an unimaginable amount of stares. His neck was adorned with a leathery black spiked collar that had a few chains linking from the open eyelits.

His chest was covered with a lime-green tank shirt that stopped to his pointed hips with black fishnet hugging him and over the shirt. From hip down he wore tight black jeans that clung to his legs and his feet were in combat boots that ended to his shin. As he kept his eyes down and his face hidden from all to see, the more he walked, the more scared he became. His skin was prickled, goosebumps ravaging his skin and heat waving through him as the stares were becoming more and more. He felt so hot and intoxicated, he naturally felt like he was being watched under a microscope as his heart promised to run away from him. His nerves were racked and his body was secretivly shaking, but all that kept him from breaking down was his sleeve tattoo on his left arm that his eyes dared to keep place at. The tattoo went from the bend of his arm to his wrist but only covered the top. Starting from the bend, a spider web trailed down to his wrist covering on top of a fadding bleeding crimson heart and on top of the heart were the lone words 'you've'and 'comp'. Everyone had always wondered about his irregular tattoo and would always ask what it meant. His reply would always remain, 'I am only have half.' No one understood but instead they admired it from affar. But it only served as a reminder to himself that he was only half of himself, he was wasn't complete nor would he ever be. I guess it's a sort of self inflicted torture of the soul.

It was his constant reminder of who and what he was, this was his rode block that he couldn't over come and its slowly became the death of him. His hand touched the cold silver knob and opened it right as the bell rang. He entered in and looked up so he could take a seat. His blue eyes scanned the room only to find a teen the same age as him, sitting in the back of the room. Their eyes locked and for just a moment, both felt a slight jolt reawaken their dorment hearts they didn't know they had. It was a weird jolt that let them put their defences down for a moment to show eternal shock. The boy he faced from afar was a rare sight to see. His skin was a heavenly porceilen white, his eyes were dark pools that held a frigid abyss and his hair was as black as night. His face seemed to show shock just like his and it also seemed to feel curiousity. The blonde remained standing in place, people from the halls entering the room. He shook his head and found everyone in place. The second bell rang and the door slammed shut and a hand hand found its way to his pointed shoudler. He looked up as soon as the hand was placed there, he found his foster father.

A smile braced the dark skinned man's face, the blonde only blinked with blankness. The man shook his head sighing,"Class, we have a new student as of today. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, I would like you to be respectful and greet him. The class uttered a small, 'Hello Naruto Uzumaki' and fell silent once again. Iruka's brow twitched," Close enough class." He gave another annual sigh and whisered something to Nauto. He nodded with his still ever remaining emotionless face and began walking forward down the third row to the back. Naruto came to a stop at the back of the room, his eyes found the mysterious boy's eyes once more.

The blonde stopped, his books and things still in his arms as he starred with a profound shock-curiousness. "Is something the matter Naruto-kun?" The blonde snapped out of his dazed gaze and looked at Iruka. "N-No, Iruka-sensei." Naruto turned around and sat down in his seat only to hear all sorts of giggles and squeals. "Oh, he's so cute," he heared one of the girl's whisper. He gave out a long and low sigh, trying to escape the boy's curious stare that let his spine trickle with friendly pricks. Naruto was slouched back with his books on his desk while his legs stretched out. Soon the boy's starring was no more and now it began to tug at his attention. Naruto brought his hands down to his knees, trying to wipe away the sweat that glazed his palms. Slowly his eyes adverted away from the back of the brunette's head, that sat in front of him, and looked at the boy beside him out of the corner of his eyes.

His eyes started from the boy's black arm-warmer covered arm then trailed up to his shoulder to find a deep navy tank shirt that had fishnet underneath that ended at the bend of the boy's arm. Slowly his eyes followed up his slender white neck to his small chin to his smooth lips and then his irresistable onyx eyes. As Naruto kept up his wandering gaze he soon found the onxy eyes linking with his. He felt heat rize to his cheeks and then felt a piece of paper brush up against his left hand. His eyes escaped the onyx ones and then traced the edges of the small excuse of a piece of paper. His right hand took it and opened the folded up paper and read, _**'Name's Uchiha Sasuke and I hate you.'**_ Naruto growled and stood up shouting at the Uchiha next to him," Asshole!" His chair screeched across the floor, falling back. Naruto felt heat jump to and fro about his body and he blazed out of the classroom with many stares. As Iruka watched this, the door closed and the chalk fell out of his writting hand. His eyes traced over to the **_infamous_** _**Uchiha**_," Detention." Sasuke growled and slightly whispered," Shit fucker-"

"Detention for two weeks, three days each." Sasuke stood up in objection," What?!" Iruka turned his entired body around,  
his eyes starring coldly at him," Want to make it a month's worth?" Sasuke growled once more, this time his hand went up in exasperation," What the fuck?! He just-" Iruka snapped," It's now a month's worth, now go down to the office." Sasuke gathered his things and walked to the front of the class, whispers following behind. Iruka's hand held a pink slip that Sasuke brutally grabbed at and walked out, the door loudly slamming shut. "Fucking teacher."

* * *

_**This story was written by Shishiri and me, DAMN YAOI PADDLE! We both hope you enjoyed it and plz R/R! thnx...**_

* * *


	2. Like Episode 3!

**Chapter 2- Like Episode 3!**

* * *

**_His reply would always remain, 'I am only have half.' No one understood but instead they admired it from affar.  
But it only served as a reminder to himself that he was only half of himself, he was wasn't complete nor would he ever be. I guess it's a sort of self inflicted torture of the soul. It was his constant reminder of who and what he was, this was his rode block that he couldn't over come and its slowly became the death of him._**

* * *

The blonde walked into the classroom right as the second bell rang. Naruto stood there in front of the class, epmty handed with the exception of a sharpened pencil. The class stared at him and then turned to their attention to the untimly mannered teacher. The gray haired man put his left arm around Naruto's shoulder and gave a slight hug, he knew him as his foster father's secret lover. The blonde only gave a smile in return only to hear squealing. Kakashi cleared his throat trying to get rid of the confounded noises the girls made," Ok class... this it our new student, Naruto Uzumaki...say hello." The class gave a muffled hello and went silent.

Kakashi rolled his only visible eye and pointed to a seat next to a long haired blonde. "You can have a seat next to Deidara."Naruto nodded, complied and then walked down the fourth row to the second to last, three person, desk and sat down."Well, have at it class," with that the grey haired man still read his Icha Icha Paradice and sat down in his swivle chair. The person known as 'Deidara,' out reached his hand to catch the boy's attention only to see him get up and leave, seeing as Kakashi had called out to him. Deidara gave out a disappointed,'ah' and said nothing. A few moments later Deidara found Naruto back in his chair. Naruto, noticing Deidara's starring had slightly attempted to start a conversation," What?!" _I said, slightly._ Deidara gave out a squeal and glomped Naruto in his seat.

Deidara held Naruto's head to his chest, his arms snaked aorund his shoulders with one hand holding his neck. "Aw you're so adorable, un. Lets be friends." Naruto squrmed under Deidara's hold, his arms and legs flailling around as he yelled out," Transvestite!" Deidara let go, a laugh leaving his mouth. "You likie? I can give you more then that." As he said this, Deidara sat down in his lap, his legs on both sides of Naruto and clinging to his waist. Naruto's cheeks went a light pink,"Uh...are you hitting on me?" Deidara laughed and got up getting back to his seat. His left hand was balled up against his cheek, his elbow propped up agaisnt the desk," You're funny, but I wouldn't want to scar a sophmore, un." Naruto's brow furrowed," Aren't you a sophmore too?" Deidara sighed," I was held back a few times...I'm supposed to be a senior, un." Naruto sighed," I don't mind being friends, but don't ever do that again." Deidara laughed," I was only introducing myself, I've got to scar my image into the newbie, un"

"Wait, I thought you said you wouldn't scar-" Deidara jumped up, bringing Naruto with him, as he danced in place. "Oh...we should make clay sculptures together-" just then, the door into the classroom slammed open, revealling a very reddened Uchiha. The boy came over and sat down in _his_ seat that happened to be _right next to Naruto's._ He gave a sigh as the class went back to normal. Sasuke brought open his eyes only to find Naruto into his glarring view. "Oh no, not you again," Naruto said, his cheeks reddening in anger. Sasuke shot right up, both of them nose to nose."You wanna go bitch?!" Kakashi looked up over his book, sighed and went back to reading thinking it wouldn't be worth his time to take care of. What was he, the teacher? PFT! Naruto growled in a very low pitch," You bastard! I don't know what I did to make you hate me you-"

"You gave me a month's detention bitch." If it was relativly possible, they would be shooting bolts of lightening through each other's eyes. "Whoa, watch out," One of the art kids yelled as a warning, as a boy by the name of Shikamaru fell backwards, bumping into Sasuke's back. Sasuke was forced forward from the impact created, Shikamaru leaned up off the ground rubbing his head. "Hey dude, I'm sorry- Oh my Kami...you guys are freak'n-" he ended his sentence, while getting up and backing away. Both Naruto and Sasuke's lips were locked together, Sasuke was leaned up on Naruto who was sitting on the counter. Shikamaru blinked and then found the two a part, gasping for air and purposefully gagging themselves because of their acidental lip-lock.

The class began whispering and watched in slight amusment and horror. Kakashi sat in his chair, not doing anything about the mini emo war going on in his own classroom. As they regained composure, the pair began yelling out colorful profanities while Deidara had unnoticablly taken place in the middle of them. As he stood there between the two warring boys he took their opposite arms. Deidara looked at Naruto's tattoo and Sasuke's lone covered arm. Deidara leg go of Naruto's arm and then slid off Sasuke's black arm warmer seeing a tattoo that looked unmistakably like Naruto's. Deidara, noticing this immediatly took both arms and linked them together to form a whole. "Whoa," Deidara gasped, catching the attention of both Naruto and Sasuke. "What," the pair yelled out with ear crackling madness. Deidara dropped their arms and smacked them, with astounding force, in the back of the head. "You bakas...," he grabbed both their arms, linking them together," look...your arms, un."

"Where the fuck did you get that," the pair yelled in unison. "From a tattoo artist with a lover who was in Japan/America," the both yelled in their part. They both growled," Stop copying me!" They both whirled around, back to back, both whispering,'bastard'

As the class watched in amazment they began whispering, the pair hearing three words, 'same tattoo,' and,'lover'. Deidara looked at the classroom, feeling a tad embarrasssed for the two. Deidara smacked Sasuke with his black arm-warmer," Here, you ass of an Uchiha." Sasuke glarred," Whoa, scarry...go apologize to him, now." Sasuke retorted," You're not my mother you freak'n trans." Deidara smacked him across the face, anger imbesiled deep within his face along with shock.

"You...you...go fucking apologize, now. He hadn't dont a thing, you've clearly started everything..." Sasuke growled," Am sorry," Naruto was about to accept his apology when...," loser." Naruto twitched," Loser?! I'll show you loser!" An hour of class had passed unpeacfully with the fighting pair bringing about a question to whether the two were lovers. The bell rang and Sasuke darted out the door, not taking a look back. Naruto watched as Sasuke left the classroom and sighed. Naruto got up,"Some class," he moaned rubbing his head. Deidara sighed," Yea, some class, un ..." Naruto growled as he heared someone else whisper something about 'lover.' "Whoa! Down boy, down," Deidara teased. Naruto looked at him with a confused expression written evidentaly on him.

"What is it boy? Sasori's trapped down a well?" Naruto's brow furrowed and then twitched. "Why do people keep whispering about me and Sasuke. It's not like we're lovers or something." Deidara pulled on Naruto's arm and while his other hand rubbed the temple of his forehead. He finally looked at Naruto. "Actually...here, you are."

* * *

_**We hope you like the update, plz keep reviewing...thnx**_


	3. POTATOES!

**"What is it boy? Sasori's trapped down a well?" Naruto's brow furrowed and then twitched. "Why do people keep whispering about me and Sasuke. It's not like we're lovers or something." Deidara pulled on Naruto's arm and while his other hand rubbed the temple of his forehead. He finally looked at Naruto. "Actually...here, you are."

* * *

  
**

The clock teasingly ticked away, pure sweat and embarrassment floating in the atmosphere of the health room. The mechanical orange pencil meaningfully tapped at the desk without relieved patience, as white teeth began to grate. The horrifying film came to a close as the lights came on, blinding all who could see. "Alright class, I expect your notes on the way out to lunch. Thank you for your co-" before the bulky gray man could utter his complete word somewhere in the dark recesses of the eerie room some poor student hurled, then the bell rang.

Then before he could blink, papers flew into a monstrous stack by the door. He took one sniff only to find a horrid stench fill his nostrils," The damn perpetrator escaped." As our blonde friend walked, or should I say power walked, out the door, a sigh escaped. The brunette next to him whipped his mouth with his sleeve, his eyes a little out of focus.

"I hate that fucking hell whole." Naruto looked over at the boy, one whiff made him gag. "Oh kami…please clean up…," his fingers instantly squeezing his nose to get that god awful stench away from all senses that were still intact. "Sorry man…I don't think I ever want to see another fucking birth again." A little smile braced his lips as a minute (minute- not meaning time but small) smirk escaped," I haven't seen you in a few years and you're still a heap of interest Kiba." The brunette smiled with pride," What makes you puke makes you…not want to see it again." The blonde laughed," You're a nub!"

Kiba stuck out his tongue as he opened up a locker and tossed his fur jacket in only to put another on. "So what teachers to do you have, sexy?" Naruto's brow furrowed," Iruka, Kakashi, that flaming drama teacher-" before he had the chance to remember Kiba intervened," Guy-sensei." He nodded," And that crazy health teacher of ours with that creepy T.A…what were their names?" Kiba scratched the back of his neck," the sadistic teacher Zabuza who I swear has a tree up his ass and the creepy T.A is Haku…I think he's a hermaphrodite."

Naruto shook his head," Whatever the hell he or she is, 'it' freaks me out. Freaking starring at me from across the room and doing suggestive stuff with 'its' lips." After finishing his comment he shivered," Ewww…" Kiba gave him a pat on the back and kept walking down the unending halls to the paradise that was the lunchroom. The large oak doors swung open and the two entered. Curious blues searched the room, looking over every fine detail. "This cafeteria is quite large." Kiba nudged him with his elbow," Haha! That's what she said last night!"

Naruto's hand couldn't help but slap his face with shock," You defiantly haven't changed you baka!" Kiba growled perversely as he gave a final wink good bye and disappeared off into the crazy room. Now, here's his current predicament, loneliness. His back straightened, his hands stiffly holding onto his sack lunch, as he sat down at a table nearest him.

The contents were soon spread out on the table, where he stared at for what seemed forever. "You know…your food isn't going to disappear if you keep starring at it, un." He slowly looked up to find his artsy friend sitting across from him. "What happened to you?" The blonde smirked manically," I make clay go boom, un." And to show emphasis, his fists fisted his mashed potatoes with white gravy that splattered across the tables. Naruto questioningly blinked as he saw tears form in Deidara's eyes," Oh no…my potatoes, un…"

Naruto watched as the tear began to fall and a gloomy state set in on the once perky blonde. As he was about to reach over to see if he was ok, the blonde shot up with a yell, the cafeteria fell silent. "My FUCKING POTATOES ARE RUINED!" Naruto looked around as everyone got under their tables. He sighed and stood up," Deidara-kun…you do realize its your own fault, right?" Right as he said it, the veins popped out of his eyes," My POTATOES!!!!"

A tap came to Deidara's shoulder; he looked over only to get a plateful of food in his face. "Grow up Deidara, you're an idiot." Naruto growled and yelled the redheaded male," You bastard! What did he ever do to you?" Deidara's pink lip quivered,"Saso, un?" The redhead male folded his long black sleeved covered arms," Until you know how to grow up, we're threw."

* * *

**hey you guys....**

**sry for the long wait**

**hope you liked it so far**

**we wanted to incorporate some funi in**

**plz r/r **

**thnx for reading  
**


End file.
